


Extras for In The Darkest Night

by Kudara



Series: In The Darkest Night [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudara/pseuds/Kudara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supporting documents for In The Darkest Night, such as images of the characters, general universe information and a timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huntress Liara T'Soni - Images

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.

**Two Images of Huntress Liara T'Soni**

My weak attempt at an image for Huntress Liara T'Soni in "In the Darkest Night" using the concept art for Benezia.

And a much better job by an actual artist, LuckyFK, who was kind enough to draw this simply because he likes the story.


	2. In The Darkest Night Timeline - Work In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline for the story In the Darkest Night. I will update this as the story progresses.

**pre-45,500 BRE** \- The Protheans, who later become known as Athame, Janris and Lucen, teach the primitive Asari mathematics, medicine, agriculture and astronomy. The Protheans also genetically modify the primitive Asari so that they are all natural biotics. Also during this time Thessia was attacked by a race known as the Oravores who wanted to gain control of the planet’s vast eezo resources. The Oravores were stopped by the Protheans. This event is later remembered in asari mythology as when the goddess Athame wielded her sword against jealous gods who threatened the asari.

**45,500 BRE** \- The Prothean Empire is invaded by a threat they come to call Reapers. The Protheans working to uplift the primitive asari upon Thessia secrete an informational archive designed to provide the Asari with a slow release of information to insure their continued careful progression along the Protheans planned uplift path before leaving the planet. They leave in charge of it trusted acolytes of their teachings, with instructions to keep their gift hidden and await their return.

Though the Reapers take the Citadel at the beginning of the war, over the course of the centuries long war the Protheans manage to construct the Crucible. They however never find out what the Catalyst is, managing instead to construct a crude firing mechanism. The Protheans activate the Crucible despite dire predictions of what will happen when it is activated because at this point any possibility of victory is better than the certainty of extinction by the Reapers.

The uncontrolled energy destroys the Reapers, causing their mass effect cores to destabilize and then explode. The energy also severely damages the Mass Relay system as it travels from Mass Relay to Mass Relay. Some of the Relays become so destabilized that they explode, releasing enough energy to affect the suns of the systems wherein they reside and cause them to prematurely go supernova destroying the entire system. The Widow Nebula Relay and the Citadel itself with it's Leviathan created AI are among the first to be lost in a massive double explosion which is seen upon Thessia 25,000 years later.

The Reapers and their harvest cycle are ended, but it proves to be a Pyhrric victory for the Prothean Empire as several of the systems being actively contested with the Reapers at the time of the Crucible activation are destroyed as their Relays destabilize and explode implying that a high number of Reapers in a system with a Mass Relay when the Crucible activated had a negative impact on the stability of the Relay.

**45,200 BRE** \- The final vestiges of the Prothean Empire fail due to a combination of being cut off from every other world because of the damage to the Mass Relay system, the poisoning of their worlds due to eezo contamination of the environment from destroyed Prothean ships and Reapers, and the residual effects of indoctrination upon the surviving populace.

**45,000 BRE** \- The last of the Protheans die.

**35900 BRE** \- The primitive Asari, over the course of generations, forgetting the true nature of the Protheans, begin worshiping Athame, Lucen and Janiri as Asari goddesses. A great temple is built over the site of the archive, further hiding its location and obscuring its true origins. Over time the archive’s true nature and purpose is entirely forgotten and it becomes thought of as a powerful relic of the goddess Athame, one which she commanded the asari keep hidden from the other jealous gods.

**20,500 BRE** \- Light from the destruction of the Widow Nebula Relay and Citadel reaches Thessia and is observed by the Asari.

**4676-3476 BRE** \- Lifetime of Medokos and Shastessia, asari twins who ruled neighboring city-states. Shastessia died before her vision of a democratic republic could be realized. Her sister Medokos took up the cause upon her death, sacrificing personal power so that all free landowners in her city would have a voice and creating the first democratic republic on Thessia. The development was a major step towards modern Asari government.

**2476 BRE** \- Loose confederations of republican city-states form on Thessia.

**1588-510 BRE** \- Lifetime of Paphos, a prominent Asari lawgiver whose treatise on the reluctance of democracies to go to war formed a key tenet of Asari political theory that led to Thessia's modern golden age.

**1400-800 BRE** \- Myndourites, a tribe of Asari who followed an Ardat-Yakshi who reigned harshly and though fear over a significant portion of Thessia until she was killed by Cerelia T'Soni who later became the first Justicar and founded the Justicar Order. Cerelia was given the ring of Kroustar for leading the forces that defeated the Myndourites.

**1 RE** (Republic Era) - The League of Republics is formed by the individual republics upon Thessia, which eventually become the Asari Republics.

**1,400 RE** \- The first Mass Relay system self repairs.

**2164 RE** \- The Asari ‘rediscover’ the Prothean archives under the primary temple of Athame. The fact that the hidden relic of Athame is actually a vast information storage facility is promptly classified at the highest government levels and its existence continues to be kept secret from the general populace. Since ancient times the Matriarchs have been following Athame's directive to keep the 'artifact' hidden from any jealous gods who might seek to take it, now that they know the truth the Matriarch believe that the Protheans had valid reasons for their warnings and caution regarding the archive. They also fear the resulting upheaval of their civilization from the revaluation of Athame's true nature as an alien and the conflict which will occur as the various Republics maneuvered to take control of the archive. As no Prothean is present to trigger the code, the Prothean VI in the archive never activates and the Asari researching the archive remain oblivious to its existence.

**2341 RE** \- The Asari make their first spaceflight.

**2457 RE** \- The Asari discover the mass relay within their solar system, Parinitha, unfortunately it is still damaged and inactive. Prevented from leaving the Athena Nebula the Asari focus on developing the other plants within their system and developing a powerful enough FTL drive to explore the nearest solar systems of their local space. Astronomy observations from Thessia have already shown that three of the nearby four solar systems have planets within the habitable zone of their stars and may be prospects for colonization.

**2554 RE** \- The Asari colony of Sanves is founded in the Ialessa System.

**2579 RE** \- The Asari colony of Lusia is founded in the Tomaros System.

**2677 RE** \- The Asari colony of Niacal is founded in the Orisoni System.

**3044 RE** \- The Parinitha Mass Relay finishes self repairing allowing the Asari to finally begin exploring outside the Athena Nebula.

**3073 RE** \- The Asari colony of Lessus is founded in the Mesana System of the Nimbus Cluster.

**3090 RE** \- The Asari colony of Lymetis is founded in the Mesana System of the Nimbus Cluster.

**3322 RE** \- The Asari colony of Cyone is founded in the Kypladon System of the Silean Nebula.

**3330 RE** \- The Asari colony of Nevos is founded in the Teyolia System in the Silean Nebula.

**3357 RE** \- An Asari exploration ship discovers the Elcor homeworld. With Asari assistance the Elcor locate and activate the nearest relay and over the course of the next few decades establish peaceful relations and trade with the Asari Republics.

**3370 RE** \- The Asari send an long term exploration ship from the last relay in the system toward where they know from historical astronomy records a massive double explosion took place.

**3376 RE** \- The exploration ship, arriving at its destination, finds only minuscule debris and massive amounts of dispersed eezo. Still there is enough there for them to prove that at least two Mass Relays used to exist within the system as well as a massive artificial structure.

**3485 RE** \- The Asari colony of Hyetiana is founded in the Nahuala System of the Silean Nebula.

**3667 RE** \- The Asari colony of Trategos is founded in the Pelion System of the Nimbus Cluster.

**3675 RE** \- Contact is made with the Volus.

**3705 RE** \- The Asari colony of Gellix is founded in the Arrae System of the Minos Wasteland.

**3720 RE** \- Contact is made between scout ships of the Asari and Salarians.

**3746 RE** \- The Asari colony of Agessia is founded in the Nahuala System of the Silean Nebula.

**3753 RE** \- Contact is made with the Hanar and the Illuminated Primacy during the exploration of the Eagle Nebula.

**3770 RE** \- The League of Republics becomes the Asari Republics.

**3777 RE** \- The Asari colony of Anhur is founded in the Amun System of the Eagle Nebula.

**3780 RE** \- A series of high profile assassinations of powerful matriarchs who advocate caution in the Republics relations with the Salarian Union leads to the discovery that elements of the Union’s government is behind the assassinations. War between the Republics and Union is narrowly avoided when the Union releases the identities of the League of One to the Republics as well as the identity of the Daltress who issued the assassination orders. In retaliation the League members assassinate every member of the Union's inner cabinet sending the Union into political chaos until order is restored and the government reformed. The STG is then sent after the League members, they search for several decades but no further sign of the League of One or Daltress Relion is ever found.

**3817 RE** \- The Asari colony of Illium is founded in the Tasale System of the Crescent Nebula.

**3845 RE** \- Contact is made with the Batarian Hegemony.

**3867 RE** \- The Asari colony of Zorya is founded in the Faia System of the Ishmar Frontier.

**3916 RE** \- Benezia T’Soni is born on Thessia.

**4023 RE** \- The Asari colony of Aequitas is founded in the Fortis System of the Minos Wasteland primarily as the Headquarters of the Asari Republics Rapid Reaction Force which has been created to assist the regular Defense Forces of the Crescent Nebula, Eagle Nebula and Ismar Frontier.

**4049 RE** \- The Asari colony of Korlus is founded in the Imir System of the Eagle Nebula.

**4123 RE** \- The Asari colony of Odassat is founded in the Elysta System of the Ismar Frontier.

**4278 RE** \- A mining outpost is built upon Zesmeni in the Ondeste System of the Crescent Nebula.

**4308 RE** \- The Salarians discover Tuchanka and begin to study the Krogan.

**4478 RE** \- The Salarian colony world of Mannovi is attacked by the Batarian Hegemony who bombard the colony from orbit for several hours before being repulsed by an arriving Union fleet scrambled from Sur’kesh.

**4489 RE** \- Salarian explorers encounter the Rachni who promptly attack their exploration ship, but do not pursue past their territorial borders. Further efforts by the Salarians and then the Asari are met with similar results, with their efforts at communication ignored and their ships attacked, but the Rachni not pursuing once the ‘invaders’ leave their systems.

**4494 RE** \- A sudden attack upon the salarian homeworld of Sur’kesh by a Rachni invasion fleet surprises both the Asari and Salarians. The Rachni do not stay however, but after destroying the salarian home fleet they focus their attention on one particular place upon the planet and then leave as suddenly as they arrived a few hours later. Though the Republics have no proof, as the Salarians adamantly claim the attack was unprovoked, the Asari widely believe that the Salarians had captured Rachni, perhaps even one of the Queen’s, to study and the Rachni attacked to free them.

**4513 RE** \- The Asari colony of Esan is attacked by the Batarian Hegemony, but their forces are repulsed by the colonies defenders.


	3. Alternate Universe of the In the Darkest Night - Asari Repubics Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asari Republics Space for the story In the Darkest Night. This is not a definitive list as the extent of canon Asari Space was never revealed in Mass Effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Mass Effect universe is the property of Bioware/Electronic Arts. No infringement of these copyrights is intended as this is a not for profit fan fiction work.

**Athena Nebula**

Connects to the Nimbus Cluster and the Silean Nebula

_Ialessa System_ \- Ilmnos  Sanves  Asteroid belt  Zylium  Trikalon Nossia

Sanves (Capital: Etheai; Settlement Date: 2554 RE; Population: 1.5 billion)

_Orisoni System_ \- Thissioni  Niacal  Kralla  Egalic

Niacal (Capital: Aurolis; Settlement Date: 2677 RE; Population: 1.3 billion)

_Parnitha System_ \- Kurinth  Thessia  Piares  Asteroid belt  Janiri  Athame  Fuel depot  Tevura  Mass relay

Thessia (Largest Republics: Armali, Serrice, Ulee; Population: 5.5 billion), Mass Relay

_Tomos System_ \- Lusia Niagolon  Pronoia  Beness

Lusia (Capital: Monoi; Settlement Date: 2579 RE; Population: 2.5 billion)

_Vernio System_ \- Nauti  Promavess  Sotera  Asteroid belt  Tritogenith  Polissa

 

**Silean Nebula**

Connects to the Athena Nebula

_Kypladon System_ \- Hanalei  Asteroid belt  Cyone  Fuel depot  Katebolo  Mass relay

Cyone (Capital:Polos; Settlement Date: 3322 RE; Population: 1.1 billion), Mass Relay

_Loropi System_ \- Paphos  Yasilium  Asteroid belt

Nahuala System - Agessia Hyetiana Phoros Asteroid belt

Agessia (Capital: Upova; Settlement Date: 4736 RE; Population: 25,500)

Hyetiana (Capital: Port Lerama; Settlement Date: 3485 RE; Population: 730 million)

_Phontes System_ \- Lenuamund  Dekuuna (Oltan)  Telluune  Sangel

Dekunna (Elcor Homeworld)

_Teyolia System_ \- Loxia  Nevos  Quirezia  Atebolos

Nevos (Capital: Astella; Settlement Date: 3330 RE; Population: 1.7 billion)

 

**Nimbus Cluster**

Connects to the Athena Nebula and the Minos Wasteland

_Agaiou System_ \- Hali  Carcosa  Neargas

_Kallini System_ \- Ithrone  Pania  Lemnia

_Mesana System_ \- Lesuss  Lymetis  Medokos  Shastessia  Vylius

Lessus (Capital:Marya; Settlement Date: 3073 RE; Population: 45,500)

Lymetis (Capital:Irira; Settlement Date: 3090 RE; Population: 12550)

_Pelion System_ \- Zosteros  Sthenia  Trategos  Aitis  Mass relay

Trategos (Capital: Nayos; Settlement Date: 3667 RE; Population: 50,550)

 

**Minos Wasteland**

Connects to the Nimbus Cluster, Ismar Frontier, Eagle Nebula and Crescent Nebula

_Arrae System_ \- Erros  Gellix  Antinax  Nirrus

Gellix (Capital:Anapondus; Settlement Date: 3705 RE; Population: 450 million)

_Caestus System_ \- Invictus  Temerarus

Invictus - dextro amino planet

_Fortis System_ \- Vir  Pietas  Aequitas  Mass relay

Aequitas (Capital: Erutara; Settlement Date: 4023 RE; Population: 200,000; 30,000 military)

 

**Eagle Nebula**

Connects to the Minos Wasteland, Ismar Frontier, Crescent Nebula, and Omega Nebula (Hegemony)

_Amun System_ \- Sekhmet  Sobek  Anhur  Neith Bast

Anhur (Capital: Thebai; Settlement Date: 3777 RE; Population: 350 million)

_Imir System_ \- Osalri  Korlus  Asteroid belt  Quodis  Fuel depot  Gregas  Mass Relay

Korlus (Capital: Choquo; Settlement Date: 4049 RE; Population: 36,000), Mass Relay

_Malgus System_ \- Uzin  Wrill Flett

_Relic System_ (Hanar)- Murky Water  Fitful Current  First Land  Island Wind  Rough Tide  Asteroid belt  Preying Mouth  Beach Thunder

_Strabo System_ \- Asteroid belt  Antigar

 

**Ismar Frontier**

Connects to the Minos Wasteland, Eagle Nebula, Crescent Nebula, and Omega Nebula (Hegemony)

_Aquila System_ \- Lepini  Vecchio  Volturno  Fuel depot  Metaponto  Pollino  Mass relay

Volturno (Elcor)

_Elysta System_ \- Saleas  Zeona  Odasst  Hesano  Melile

Odasst (Main Mining Settlement:Jorass; Settlement Date: 4123 RE; Population: 15000)

_Faia System_ \- Imaen  Zorya  Viantel  Hito

Zorya (Capital:Thun; Settlement Date: 3867 RE; Population: 150 million)

 

**Crescent Nebula**

Connects to the Minos Wasteland, Ismar Frontier, Eagle Nebula, Omega Nebula (Hegemony), and Hourglass Nebula (Hegemony)

_Lusarn System_ \- Jontan  Euntanta  Asteroid belt  Beyalt  Doriae  Tarith  Xetic

_Ondeste System_ \- Zesmeni  Acaeria  Maisuth

Zesmini (Outpost Founding Date: 4278, Population: 3000 prior to attack)

_Tasale System_ \- Beregale  Illium  Ponolus  Teukria  Asteroid belt  Fuel depot  Thail  Naxell  Mass relay

Illium (Capital:Nos Astra, Settlement Date: 3817 RE, Population: 85 million)

_Zelene System_ \- Nepyma  Helyme  Epho  Gaelon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the total extent of Asari Republic Space, there have to be another two to four Mass Relays accessible to them which are never mentioned in the game. There are at least 20 canon Citadel Space Asari colony worlds given the victory visits by the Destiny Ascension between ME1 and ME2. Of those we only know about ten in the Athena Nebula, Nimbus Cluster and Silean Nebula, which gives us another ten that are never mentioned and whose galactic cluster areas and names are unknown. In this story the Asari Republics would comprise those colonies and extra ones in the Minos Wasteland, Crescent Nebula, Eagle Nebula and Ismar Frontier.
> 
> In this story there are no unaligned Asari colonies, all colonies are a part of the Asari Republics and fall under their rule and law. i.e. indentured servitude and lax cooperate laws do not exist on Illium in this AU.
> 
> The Serpent Nebula is not accessible due to the destruction of its Mass Relay and the Citadel.
> 
> The Shrike Abyssal is not accessible due to the destruction of it’s Mass Relay.


End file.
